Kiss me
by Mery Weasley
Summary: One shot de Ron y Hermione basado en la canción de Simple Plan, Kiss me like nobody's watching.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la gran mente de J.K. Rowling. Los versos de la canción "Kiss me like nobody's watching" pertenecen a Simple Plan.**

 **¡Holi! Vuelvo para dejaros este pequeño One Shot en el que me sirvió de inspiración la canción Kiss me like nobody's watching, de Simple Plan. A falta de tiempo para escribir algo más largo, tengo que conformarme con poder escribir pequeñas escenas como esta. Espero que os guste =)**

* * *

 **Kiss me**

Tras el envenenamiento de Ron todo había dado un giro de 180°. Al haber estado a punto de morir, el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de que no quería dejar pasar más oportunidades para hacer lo que realmente deseaba. Por eso, en cuanto salió del hospital, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Lavender por los jardines de Hogwarts. A pesar de que el tiempo no era muy caluroso, la encontró sentada junto al lago con las gemelas Patil.

—Esto…Lavender, ¿podemos hablar?

—Claro, Ro-Ro. ¿Qué me quieres decir? —Aprovechando que Ron se había agachado para hablar con ella, Lavender se lanzó a su cuello para besarle—. ¿Me has echado de menos? ¿Te gustaron las galletas de corazones que te llevé? He estado contigo todos los días, pero siempre estabas durmiendo...

—¿Qué? Eh, esto...si si lo que tú digas. ¿Vienes?

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la chica, Ron comenzó a andar hasta un árbol cercano, donde los oídos afinados de las gemelas no pudiesen oír lo que tenía que decirle a Lavender. Ella llegó hasta él unos segundos después, dando pequeños y ridículos saltitos.

—Verás Lavender, lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil... Yo…vaya nunca he hecho esto antes... Está bien, ahí va. Tenemos que dejarlo.

—¿QUÉ?

—Vaya, pues ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba —se dijo Ron para sí mismo—. Lo que has oído. Mira para serte sincero, no siento nada por ti como para seguir juntos. Yo…yo quiero a otra chica.

—JÁ, ¿HERMIONE GRANGER? LA VI EL DÍA QUE TE ENVENENARON EN EL HOSPITAL, SUJETA DE TU MANO. ¿Y QUÉ TIENE ELLA? ES UNA SABELOTODO, SU PELO PARECE UN NIDO Y NO TIENE SENTIDO DEL GUSTO, ¿HAS VISTO CÓMO SE VISTE CUANDO NO LLEVA EL UNIFORME?

—Me da igual todo eso, Lavender. No espero que lo entiendas. Tengo que ir a hablar con ella. ¡Nos vemos!

Corriendo, Ron volvió al castillo. Sabía que Hermione estaría en la biblioteca, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí sin perder tiempo.

—¡Aquí no se puede correr! —El hechizo que le lanzó la bibliotecaria al entrar en la habitación hizo que Ron frenase en seco —Esto es una biblioteca, no un campo de Quidditch.

—Eh, si…yo lo-lo siento.

Ron continuó sin correr. ¿Dónde se habría sentado Hermione? Comenzó a buscarla por las estanterías en las que se encontraban los libros de Pociones, puesto que era el único ensayo que tenían que hacer. Al final, la encontró sentada en la mesa más alejada del resto, donde nadie podía molestarla mientras hacia sus trabajos.

—¡Hermione!

—Ronald baja la voz, por favor. Estamos en una biblioteca.

—Lo siento, te estaba buscando —Ron se sentó en la silla libre al lado de la joven y, en un acto de valentía, la cogió de la mano suavemente para llamar su atención—. Tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante.

—Ron, estoy terminando esto, ¿Podemos hablar ahora en la Sala Común?

—¿Qué? ¡No claro que no! Escúchame un segundo —cuando ya tenía la atención de Hermione, Ron comenzó a hablar—. He dejado a Lavender.

—Vaya, no sé qué decir... ¿Me alegro...? —Hermione le miraba sin comprender por qué era tan importante para Ron decirle aquello. Se suponía que llevaba varias semanas para cortar con ella.

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡Con lo lista que eres siempre! Lo que te quiero decir es que Lavender ya no está, que ahora… que ahora tú y yo… —Ron tragó y respiró hondo. Era ahora o nunca—. Hermione yo te quiero, y me gustaría que fueras algo más que mi mejor amiga. Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti y lo único que he hecho ha sido el capullo. Estar tan cerca de morir, de perderte para siempre, me ha hecho ver que no quiero perder un día más si decirte que te quiero.

—Oh, Ron… yo no sé...no sé...

—Dime que si, Herms. Por favor.

—Claro que si Ron —Hermione le abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Ellos eran los únicos que no eran conscientes de sus sentimientos por el otro, algo que para el resto era más que notable.

…

Gryffindor estaba a punto de ganar el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin, lo que les daban los puntos necesarios como para ganar la Copa tras el último partido de la temporada, que se jugaría en unas semanas. Ron había realizado uno de sus mejores partidos, parando la mayor parte de los lanzamientos del equipo de las serpientes.

Ante el pitido final, con la captura de la Snitch por parte de Harry, el equipo entero descendió al terreno de juego, donde pronto se reunieron con todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor que habían saltado al campo para celebrar la victoria con los jugadores.

Hermione corrió hasta donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Ginny. Abrazó a Harry, felicitándole por su gran movimiento final. Ginny la recibió gritando y preguntándole, demasiado emocionada, si había visto como había marcado uno de los tantos en el que el guardián de Slytherin se había colado por el aro junto con la Quaffle. Cuando llegó el turno de Ron, Hermione le abrazó como había abrazado a Harry, demasiado avergonzada como para darle un beso delante de toda su casa. Ron, por su parte, notaba como sus orejas se coloreaban del mismo tono que su cabello. Ninguno de los dos había hecho ningún tipo de acercamiento delante de gente que no fueran Harry o Ginny. Los dos sentían siempre la mirada de Lavender clavada en ellos, esperando el momento adecuado para lanzarles una maldición.

—Oh, vamos, ¡acabamos de ganar! ¡Besaros de una maldita vez! —Ginny no entendía la razón por la que su amiga y su hermano se cortaban tanto cuando había gente delante. Harry y ella les habían visto besarse numerosas veces desde que habían empezado a salir unas semanas atrás—. No sé por qué le dais tanta importancia a lo que vayan a decir los demás, si todo el castillo sabe lo vuestro desde antes de que vosotros lo supieseis.

 _So kiss me_

 _Like nobody's watching_

 _Yeah people are talkin'_

 _It doesn't matter what they say_

 _Just kiss me_

 _In the middle of the streets_

 _To let the whole world see_

 _That there's nobody else for me_

Como si las palabras de Ginny hubiesen activado un botón en el cerebro de Ron, éste elevó a Hermione por la cintura y la besó. La besó como si no hubiese nadie mirándoles; como si el momento les perteneciese solo a ellos, sin cuchicheos a su alrededor, sin exclamaciones de alegría entre sus amigos; como si la presencia de Lavender se hubiese esfumado por fin. Ron quiso demostrarle a Hermione que no había nadie más en el mundo para él, que le daba igual que la gente les viera cogidos de la mano por los pasillos o lo que pudiesen decir de ellos dos.

En aquel momento ambos supieron que por fin habían dado ese paso que no les permitía tener una relación completa, que se había terminado el mantenerlo en secreto para que Lavender y sus amigas, o las chicas de Slytherin que tanto criticaban a Hermione, no pudiesen cotillear sobre ellos. Al fin habían aceptado que todas aquellas peleas que siempre tenían eran por no reconocerse a sí mismos lo que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
